


Last that ever she saw him

by mangacrack



Category: Angel Sanctuary, Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She already knows they'll never see each other again, but she doesn't have the heart to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last that ever she saw him

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic "Tuesdays Tragedies"

It's just hours before Rociel declares war on hell, driven to find Alexiel, when Jibril waits in her garden and tries to think about what she's going to tell Gabriel.

She loves him, she truly loves him, but how is she to say goodbye without destroying his hope?

Jibril know he resents this coming war. As archangel Gabriel is a mighty warrior, but he doesn't want to fight the fallen. He doesn't make differences, doesn't know how to since he always gives everybody the same chances, but she thinks its the one thing what will ultimately destroy him. Gabriel can't raise his blade to kill his brothers and sisters and he regards everyone with disappointment who can.

Very similar in the way she usually thinks, but they'll fight for their lives. Hell twisted every fallen and this war will make every angel bleed until it rains blood down on earth.

Her blood, if she's unlucky.

Since she's going to fight. She has to. Gabriel will not understand, but she's has seen Michael's obsessed state of mind, Raphael's increasing cold behavior and Uriel's despair regarding his unhappy love for Alexiel. These three are her family and she has to keep them sane somehow. Somehow she has to get them survive this war, which will tear heaven apart once again.

Gabriel will not understand since he already lost his flock and she can not tell him that she'll do everything to save hers.

She can not tell him, because this is going to be their last evening together and she doesn't want to ruin it. If she's lucky, Gabriel will flee to earth after Rociel's press statement and will never know how close she'll come to regret for not going with him.


End file.
